


being as in love with you (as i am)

by letusbebrave



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye smirked in response and a blush rose upon Jemma’s flesh. “Just my pure talent,” Skye teased as she bit down on Jemma’s earlobe. “Aren’t you so lucky?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	being as in love with you (as i am)

The kisses had slowed.

A passionate embrace happened before in a supply closet at the Hub. Jemma had pulled Skye in behind her, but it had been Skye that had kissed first. Jemma’s back had been pushed against the door hard. It had been desperate and  _teenage_  but wasn’t that what happened after near death experiences?

Skye hadn’t been able to communicate with Jemma for days when they were separated.

It was a need.

The kiss had to be passionate then.

They  _had_  to strip each other of all clothing to make sure there weren’t any damages to the other’s body. The bruises had been enough evidence of foul play to Skye. Just seeing the healing scars on Skye’s stomach was enough for Jemma.

( _It was enough for both of them to fuck each other right there in the supply closest._

_They both needed the reminder._

_They were okay._

_They were alive.)_

This was different.

Their kisses were slow and deliberate. It wasn’t rushed like in the closest—it didn’t feel so immature.

It was  _them_.

Skye’s hands led Jemma by the curve of her hips towards the bed. The Hub had more room. They weren’t confined in the small bunk in the Bus. It was nice to be able to actually move more than 2 feet from the door to the bed.

There was more time for the slow, hot-mouthed kisses.

A giggle escaped Jemma’s lips as Skye backed Jemma backwards into a dresser. “Different place,” she laughed as she brought her hands to interlock behind Skye’s loose hair. “Do I have to do everything?”

That caused a laugh from Skye, who just gleamed back at Jemma before she very carefully continued her guidance of Jemma to the bed. This time, she kept her eyes open and the kissing had stopped.

Excess fear, adrenaline had been left within the supply closet. All the anxious nature had slipped out of their relationship once again. This wasn’t for them to make sure the other was alive ( _that the other knew how desperate they were for each other’s embrace_ ).

It was for them.

Their bodies needed to learn how to intertwine once again. It was for their lips to remember the flow of kissing one another. It was for Jemma to remind Skye of how  _wonderful_  she was. It was for Skye to remind Jemma of how  _astonishing_  she was.

Strength was built within the moments.

Skye managed to get Jemma to the bed safely this time. Jemma’s smile widened for a moment as Skye’s hands push her onto the mattress. Her arms unlocked from behind Skye’s neck and are used for support behind her as Skye straddled her sitting position.

The laughing stopped hard once Skye pulled off her shirt.

Every time Jemma saw the scars on Skye’s stomach, her heart raced. It felt like someone stepped on her heart causing a beat to be missed. Of course, scientifically that wasn’t the case—but science couldn’t define  _anything_  that related to Skye and the way Jemma felt about her.

Jemma must have been staring because it was Skye that moved first. She grabbed one of Jemma’s hands and pressed it to her stomach, here the scars stayed jagged across her tanned skin. Jemma adjusted her body to take the loss of stability before running a thumb over the scars.

“Shhh,” Skye muttered and Jemma released a sigh. Skye’s nose dragged against the soft skin of Jemma’s temple before she pressed a light kiss to the spot. “Hush now.”

The whisper calmed her mind ( _less than the fact that Skye had pulled up Jemma’s shirt and was letting her hands slide across her hips)._

Jemma’s hands were cold against Skye’s stomach, but it didn’t stop Skye from moving  _into_  them.

“How is it possible?” Jemma questioned softly as Skye’s kisses continued down the woman’s neck,  _breathing_  in her essence. Skye only hummed a question in response. “You can make my heart  _pound_ ,” Jemma muttered as she leaned backwards to give Skye as much access to her neck as possible. She wouldn’t care if there were marks to hide in the morning—it felt too damn good. “But then all you need to do is tell my brain to be quiet and it listens.”

Skye smirked in response and a blush rose upon Jemma’s flesh. “Just my pure talent,” Skye teased as she bit down on the bottom of Jemma’s earlobe. “Aren’t you so lucky?”

Jemma would have responded with something witty, but Skye’s hands had begun to pull her sweatshirt off her head and all other thoughts left. Her arms lifted as her body balanced on the bed without any hands to support herself. Her bra isn’t anything fancy—or even  _remotely_ sexual. She hadn’t been prepared to do anything but help where she was needed. It didn’t seem to matter because Skye looked at her like she as  _perfect_  ( _the blush never really left her cheeks_ ).

Lucky didn’t begin to describe it.

Skye kissed her  _hard_  against the lips. Full of need,  _desire_ , it reminded Jemma of the closest. It was her turn to calm Skye’s mind down. Her lips moved slowly and her mouth didn’t open at the strong instance of Skye’s tongue. If she matched Skye’s pace, Jemma wouldn’t have any time to even feel her skin or take in her scent.

Skye’s own hands moved to unhook Jemma’s bra and Jemma beat her to it and reached behind Skye’s back and fiddled with the hook. Jemma didn’t know if her hands would ever be able to unhook a bra in under ten seconds, but Skye didn’t seem to mind the extra time once the attention was back on her.

“Pants off,” Skye muttered as her hands relocated to the buttons of Jemma’s jeans.

Jemma nodded her response. Being able to finally remove Skye’s bra had reminded Jemma that fast wasn’t always necessarily bad ( _she’d have time for slow when she as between Skye’s legs_ ). Skye moved, somewhat awkwardly, off Jemma’s lap and back onto the floor. Jemma followed suit, it was much easier to slide off her jeans standing up.

Plus, it was easier for her to push  _Skye_  back down on the bed from the position once Jemma caught a glimpse of her long legs.

“Jems,” Skye moaned as Jemma attached her lips to the place Skye’s neck met with her shoulder. Just the nickname as enough to make her grind her hips onto Skye’s. Skye couldn’t even work up a smirk—she could feel the dampness of Jemma through the girl’s underwear.

Jemma’s hands cupped against Skye’s breasts—Jemma needed to concentrate as Skye’s hands unhooked Jemma’s own bra.

“Be a good girl,” Jemma muttered as she leaned upwards to let the bra fall off her shoulders. “And let me do my work.”

It was Jemma’s turn to smirk as Skye’s hips arched into her own. She pressed a     quick kiss to Skye’s lips before she began to nip and kiss her way down Skye’s sternum. Her hand palms as Skye’s breasts and she stops only for a moment to take a nipple into her mouth and rap her mouth around it.  Jemma’s hands slide down before her mouth follows to begin to tug at Skye’s thin panties.  Half of Jemma considered just pushing the panties aside to get to what she desired, but her hands tugged them down before she had the chance to truly consider the idea. Her body shifts and shimmies down to be able to push them down far enough to have Skye wiggle out of them.

Jemma hummed against the side of Skye’s hip before her hands pushed open the woman’s thighs. It was impossible for her not to rake her teeth against the inside of Skye’s thigh. Skye’s legs clamp together and Jemma smiles. Her hands are warm now against Skye’s inner thighs as they push her legs even further apart. She’s about to complain when Jemma’s tongue swipes against her wetness and all ideas of complaints leave.

Her tongue moved in broad strokes against Skye’s center. Before she met Skye, it had only been a fleeting thought of what it would be like to go down on a girl.

Now, it’s one of Jemma’s favorite things.

She doubts she’d like it as much with someone else, but there’s something absolutely amazing about having Skye twitching and  _coming_  beneath her tongue. Her tongue stiffened as she brought it over Skye’s clit. Her hands kept Skye’s thighs from crushing her as she did so.

“ _Jesus,_ Jems.”

Jemma wasn’t much of a dirty talker, but she was definitely a dirty talk  _listener_. Once she was sure she would be able to keep Skye’s legs apart, Jemma brought her hand and let her fingers linger against Skye’s wetness as she tongued at Skye’s clit again. She could feel Skye shutter against her mouth as Jemma entered the girl with two fingers.

“ _Fuck_.”

Jemma hummed her approval into Skye as her fingers moved quickly within her. Her soft lips curl around Skye and her fingers slowed.

“Don’t tease,” Skye managed as she brought her hand to wave through Jemma’s hair and try to  _will_ into just fucking her senseless.

“Patience,” Jemma whispered and used her nose to nudge against Skye, which only produced a long moan from the girl. Jemma considered seeing just how close she could get Skye to the edge without pushing her over it, but cruelty wasn’t an option today.

“ _Please_.” All it took was one word for Jemma to begin thrusting her fingers back inside of her and speed up. Jemma curled a finger slightly inside of her and it sends Skye spinning. Skye’s hips thrust up from the mattress, but Jemma doesn’t let up. Her teeth grazed against Skye’s clit softy and Skye bucked immediately against her fingers. Skye knew she was gone before it even happened. Her entire body tenses and releases as Jemma continues to move her fingers inside of her.

“Enough,” Skye whimpered after Jemma removed her fingers but used her tongue to dip into Skye’s center once more. “Jems, I _can’t_.” Skye’s already come  _three_  times and she knew she’d be useless if Jemma kept whispering orgasms out of her ( _Skye needs to fuck Jemma hard before that happens_ ).

It was strange.

Jemma moved back up Skye’s body before the girl collapsed next to Skye.

Time passed freely between them. They weren’t together all the time—moments passed where they wouldn’t breathe each other in. Minutes would pass without the thought of the other wandering through their heads. It came along with their life.

SHIELD didn’t wait for anyone.

But they waited for one another.

Their relationship wasn’t full of jealousy and insecurity. It was the first time that Skye didn’t feel an intense jealousy over someone she was involved with.

She didn’t need to worry about that.

_Trust_.

It had been built slowly between them.

There were moments ( _like the time in the closest_ ) that they would lock out the world and just be with each other. But there were other times that were  _far_  more common where they could be. Some days it could just be a peck on the cheek in the morning. Some days, like when Jemma had been at the Hub, they didn’t even have the chance to talk. Yet, the moment they were in the same room—it was like no time had passed at all.

The quiet moments had to be savored. Skye didn’t rush to move and Jemma didn’t coerce her into it either. Instead, they lay in bed with hushed breaths and labored chests.

“I love you.”

Jemma spoke first. The words are filled with more emotion than she meant for them to be. Her head buried within the curve of Skye’s neck. Her face flushed red as she blinked way the tears that had appeared in her eyes.

Skye smiled and wrapped her arms around Jemma’s bare waist. All thoughts of  _fucking_  Jemma hard disappeared and all Skye wanted to do was  _worship_  the woman’s body.

“I love you too,” she whispered as she pressed a kiss to the hot side of Jemma’s forehead.

_I’m the lucky one_. 


End file.
